


Counting On You

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a worried gf, F/F, Tyrian got the drop on Hoverbike Gang, and I just want these girls to have a break!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: After Yang is injured, Blake makes her way back to her to insure that she’s okay.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213





	Counting On You

“Jaune? What’s hap-“

“Blake! It’s Yang! We were badly cornered by Tyrian and Yang’s badly hurt. She’s not in a good way. We need one of you get down here to help-“

“I’m on my way.”

“But-“

“I’m. On. My. Way.” Blake spits out between clenched teeth, amber eyes burning gold as Ruby turns to look at her. Leader and teammate look at each other for a long while before Ruby smiles softly and reaches out to hug Blake’s tightly.

“Go and take care of your partner.” Ruby murmurs quietly into Blake’s ear, squeezing her tightly, affection clear in her voice. “We’ll be okay. If we need you back here, we’ll call you.”

“Thank you, Ruby.” With that said, Blake turns and runs towards where Pietro and Maria were waiting. She didn’t need them to take her all the way down. Just far enough that she could land without getting hurt.

She wasn’t going to let Yang down a second time. 

* * *

“Where’s Yang?” 

Blake’s voice is loud, hard and full of an order that demands to be followed, her eyes glaring around their hideout before landing on Jaune, Ren and Oscar. “You three. What the  _ fuck _ happened to my partner?! It was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission!”

“You mean like how you were meant to cut off-“

“Jaune.” Ren says calmly, gripping the tired man’s shoulder tightly before giving Blake a sympathetic glance. “It couldn’t be avoided. Apparently, Tyrian evaded capture and he found and stalked us. We managed to hold him off… but he got the best of us.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s-  _ shit!” _ Blake curses, eyes welling up with tears as she struggles to control her breathing. “Where’s Yang?  _ Please  _ tell me that she’s okay. I can’t- I can’t lose her!”

Jaune’s expression, tired and irritable, softens then. He stands up and crosses to Blake, placing a careful hand on her shoulder and waits until she looks up at him. “She’s alive. She got stung by his stinger but I boosted her Aura. She’ll be okay, Blake.” He pauses, squeezing Blake’s shoulder once before stepping back. “I’m sorry she got hurt.”

“It’s not your fault. I just… I can’t lose her.” Blake says, and she knows how much she’s admitting by saying it again. “Where is she?”

“We put her in your room.”

Blake nods and quickly makes her way to the room that she and Yang were sharing, her heart racing faster with each step. When she enters the room, she stifles a gasp at the sight of Yang, pale and whimpering painfully in her sleep, laid out on the bed. A bandage covers her left shoulder and sweat beads on her face as her Aura struggles to fight off the toxin running through her body.

“Oh, Brothers.” Blake breathes, heart twisting painfully as she sits beside Yang and brushes her hair away from her face gently. She blinks away tears as Yang, even in her sleep, leans into her touch. “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here this time, Yang. I’m here and I’m not leaving you. I promise.” She murmurs as she places a tender kiss to her partner’s forehead. When she pulls back, she curls up next to her and, with great care, places her head over her heart and listens to the rhythmic pulse beneath her ear.

Yang was okay. She just had to wake up.

* * *

Yang awakes to a heavy weight on her chest and glances down to see a familiar mess of short, black hair with two adorably familiar cat ears pinned flat against the owner’s skull.

“Blake?” Yang says weakly, coughing lightly and disturbing her guest. “Aren’t you meant to be in Atlas with the others?”

“Yang!” Blake gasps, sitting up and staring at her, amber eyes sharp and distressed. “You’re okay!”

“Sorry, Belladonna. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Yang rasps, wincing as her shoulder throbs painfully. “But seriously. Why are you here?”

“Jaune called and I came as soon as I could.” Blake keeps a hand over Yang’s heart, as though needing the reassurance that she was alive and well. “I was so  _ scared  _ that I was going to lose you. I had to come back for you. I couldn’t- I couldn’t let you down. Not again.”

“Blake.” Yang murmurs, her heart breaking as tears slip down Blake’s cheeks and she tugs at Blake’s arms and pulls her down to rest their foreheads together. “It’s gonna take a lot more than some punk to take me away from you. Okay?”

“I know. You’re strong and I know you can take care of yourself. I just… I wanted to be here for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

They stay like that for a while, as Yang’s Aura heals her body. Eventually, they would have to jump straight back into the fray… but for now, Yang could rest happily…

All while knowing that she could count on the fact that Blake would be there for her when she needed her.


End file.
